Many computer companies use an error detection and correction scheme based on the SEC-DED method. The SEC-DED method of error detection and correction is capable of detecting two bits in error and correcting one bit in error. The number of bits in error is dependent on the type of failure that occurs. For example, the failure of a single memory cell would cause only a single bit error, while the failure of a multi-bit memory device would cause multi-bit errors. It is readily recognized in the art that the SEC-DED method is most effective in those memory organizations that use single bit memory devices. Thus, the failure of a memory device corrupts at most one bit position in a data word.